Naive, Little Rikuo
by zhane17
Summary: Seven years old, Rikuo is curious, really curious.. so much that he almost killed Tsurara because of too much blush. [Fluff! A one-shot RikuTsura fanfiction ... No bashing... Change the rating from T to K ]


Konnichiwa, min'na! Zhane17 here again, with a fluffy one-shot. I'm not sure though if its fluffy enough to make you review/fav/follow this fic. I'm also actually not sure if you could call this fluffy/fluff XD Read it anyway!

Enough with this, let's start the fic.!

* * *

**Naive, Little Rikuo**

"O-ka-san!" Yelled the 7 year old boy, named Nura Rikuo. "Okasan, otosan!" He yelled again. "Oh, Rikuo.. What is it?" Ask Wakana, Rihan is following behind.

"Okasan, when I watch the T.V., I saw two people kissing!" He said, with a curious face."And they have a baby!" He said again, still with a curious face. "Okasan, Otosan, I want to make a baby!" He shouted, and grin. While Wakana and Rihan stood there, shock, Rihan smirk.

"Rikuo, you can't make babies by yourself you know..." Rihan said kneeling down, so that he have the same level as Rikuo. "Eh?" He said, disappointed. "Rikuo, you need to make it with a woman that you love.." He said placing his left hand on Rikuo's small shoulder. Rikuo brightened up and grin, look at her mother, and said.. "Then Okasan, let's make a baby!"

Silence...

...

"Ahahahahahaha!" Rihan laughs the daylights out of him. "Otosan?" Rikuo tilted his head in confusion. Rihan got his composture back quickly and look straight into his son's big, round, brown eyes.

"Rikuo, yes, you do love your mother, but it's in a different way. I mean, you make it with the woman you truly love. Love, like couples..." He smirks when he saw his son smiled.

"But of course, you can't just make it with her easily, I mean.. You should only do it, if the woman you love, loves you back..."

"Oh, I see!" He smiled. "But otosan, how about the kiss? Okasan and Otosan kiss me! But in the T.V. they kiss each other with someone they truly love!" Rikuo said. "Like making a baby, the kisses we give you, Rikuo, is different. You also do it with someone you truly love..." Rihan tried his hardest to explain, luckily Rkuo is smart enough to understand him. "Oh, I see.. again!" He then run away with a grin plasterd in his cute face.

**0~~0~~RnR~~0~~0**

"Yuki-onna!" Rikuo shouted heading to Yuki Onna or Tsurara. "Ah, waka.." She said, when she noticed Rikuo. Suddenly...

_`thud`_

"Rikuo-sa-Iya!" She was cutted off when Rikuo suddenly kissed her, in her forehead. "Rikuo-sama?" She was kissed again, but in her right cheek, then again to her left cheek, then again and again and again. "W-waka?" Tsurara suttered out. She's really, really, really, really, really red now, as in right now.

Rikuo grin.. "Yuki Onna, otosan and okasan said that I should kiss someone I love, but only if the one I love, loves me back.. You love me don't you?" He ask, his eyes is filled with hope, hoping that Tsurara would say yes.

"..I-Iie, Rikuo-sama!" She said fiddling her kimono. Rikuo grin, and said something that shock Tsurara... "Tsurara, I want to make babies with you!"

Silence...

"Ehhhhhhh?! R-Rikuo-sama? W-what are you saying!" Tsurara said, her face is in more deep crimson red(is that possible? O.o), she tried to cover her blushing face using her sleeves but failed to do so, because of her trembling hand.

"You don't want to?" He ask with a sad face. Tsurara pity his sad face, he is just so damn, adorable. "Of course not.. I- I mean, Rikuo-sama, your still a kid, you only do it when your already in the right age.." She said looking down. Rikuo brighten up "Ok then when we grow up let's make a baby!" He said with a grin.

Tsurara smiled, blushing hard. "Then I'll just kiss yuki onna!" He said and before Yuki Onna could replied, she was kissed by the seven year old, Rikuo in her rose-like lips. It's just a peck, though.

Tsurara sat there, shock. While Rikuo is jumping and twirling in joy, like he just won a competition. "Jaa ne Yuki Onna, I need to caught Aotabo and Kurotabo today!" He said, waving his small hand then left.

Tsurara in the other hand, was still shock, can't move. After a few seconds, she finally got her composture back.

"Rikuo-sama, you baka.."

**End**

* * *

And...End! Is it bad? Is it good? Review pls! And onegai, no bashing! ^_^

**Yuki Onna** – Snow Woman

**Waka** – Young Master

**Okasan** – Mother

**Otosan** – Father

**Jaa ne **– See you


End file.
